Touché
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Stefan and Caroline are together and they have their first fight. Fanfic of three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

STEROLINE.

Caroline was trying to study, staring at her notes. But when she looked up, something distracted her. There it was the picture of Stefan and her. It had been taken one week after they started dating.  
>Stefan and Caroline were together for a month. He had confessed his feelings finally and although she had not made it easy as she wanted to be sure that those were real, he had proven them with acts and words.<br>Being with Stefan was great. Caroline had no words to describe what was to be with Stefan Salvatore. Possibly, it was everything she had always wanted. Feelings that she was the center of the world for someone had encouraged her to get up every day after her mother's death.  
>However, the current situation was not the best one. They had had their first fight and two weeks had passed since their discussion. Although Stefan had forced her to promise that she would not see Enzo, she had met him. The purpose of this was to convince him to stop his attempts of following Stefan everywhere and trying to make his life impossible. But Stefan saw them when he entered the bar and when Caroline met his eyes, he clenched his jaw and turned to leave.<br>Although Caroline had called him the first day to give him an explanation, he ignored all her calls. And of course, that fact had made Caroline even angrier and everyone knew what was that Caroline was angry 24 hours a day.

So Stefan and Caroline were ignoring each other since then. She tried to go to Mystic Falls as little as possible and the first week Stefan had not gone to Whitmore. But Stefan started to go since last Monday. He used to go with silly excuses to see her.

"Hey!" a girl said from the door. Caroline turned in her chair and smiled at Sarah, who dropped her bag on Elena's bed.  
>"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.<br>"Stefan brought me. I told him I wanted to see you."

Caroline left a little grunt and Sarah laughed. Stefan appeared and looked at Caroline with his eyebrows raised. The blonde crossed her arms and dropped their photograph down, giving him a fake smile. Stefan rolled his eyes, went to the desk and raised it again. Sarah held her laugh.

"You don't answer my calls" Stefan said, with a completely straight face.  
>"Oh! So you wanna talk? Well, now I don'feel like talking" Caroline replied, defiantly. Stefan nodded and left the room, slamming the door, which startled Caroline and Sarah. Caroline sighed and sat down next to Sarah in the bed. "So, how's everything?" Caroline asked her.<br>"Oh, everything is fine. I've been spending a few days at the board house and I have met nearly anyone at Mystic Falls."

The blonde nodded, but did not pay much attention. Sarah talked and talked about her plans for next week and when she realized that the girl was not listening, she snapped her fingers in front of Caroline.

"What?" she asked.  
>"If you miss each other that much, why don't you both talk at once?"<br>"Stefan has no right to be the victim here, okay? I'm the one who has to be mad. All I did was meet Enzo and ask him to stop his psycho plans. Besides, he's my friend and I was just trying to open his eyes. I understand that they hate each other, but…"  
>"Caroline, Stefan… apart from being worried because he does not trust him, is jealous. He saw you with me and he didn't know how to handle it. You can't blame him for that."<br>"Jealous? Stefan?" Caroline asked, doubting that was possible.  
>"He's a man after all" Sarah replied, shrugging. "Speaking of Enzo… Have you seen him lately?" she asked Caroline, looking at her nails furtively. Caroline looked at her, frowning. Then she opened her eyes widely.<br>"You like Enzo?!" the blonde asked, surpised.  
>"Well… He's good looking, isn't he?"<p>

Caroline laughed, and then dropped onto the bed. Sarah joined her and the two stared at the ceiling in silence. After a few seconds, Sarah broke it again.

"You know? I haven't met Stefan for so long but I recognize a man in love when I see him. He spends 24 hours a day talking to you, I mean, I even had to ask him to shut up once! And that time you invited me to watch a movie… well, he spent half the movie looking at you. And when we went to that party, he looked at you like… I don't know, as if you were the only thing he could see."

Sarah let out a long sigh and Caroline felt the heat on her face, whose cheeks flushed.

"He's having a hard time, believe it or not. He's desperate. He was the one who forced me to come, actually" Sarah said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Don't defend him" Caroline said.<br>"You seem two teenagers."

Caroline got up from the bed and left the room, slapping the door again. Sarah looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Okaaaaay. It's exactly what I said, they're perfect for each other. What am I doing here now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan walked through the campus with his hands in pockets, looking for Caroline. She was sitting on a bench with Bonnie, drinking coffee and laughing. Not knowing what he would do, he walked toward them.

"Here he comes" mumbled Bonnie before taking a sip of her coffee. Caroline frowned, confused.  
>"Who?"<br>"Hey, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, sitting between them. Bonnie held her laugh and Caroline sighed. "How's everything, Bonnie?"  
>"Great, how about you? I've been told that you spend a lot of time around here lately" she said, giving him an inquiring look.<br>"Me? Well, I…"  
>"I'd better go."<p>

Bonnie got up and gave Caroline a warning look so that she would behave. When she left, Stefan turned to Caroline.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.  
>"About what?" Caroline asked him, standing up and throwing the empty coffee in a bin. She started walking towards the faculty. Stefan walked beside her and took the books of her hands to carry them.<br>"About what happened. Sarah told me what the reasons why you met Enzo were and…"  
>"Oh, I see. You listen to your nice but not to me" Caroline said, leaning against the wall of the faculty. "Do you realize that if you had listened to me that day this wouldn't have happened, right? But no, Stefan Salvatore had to be the proud one and ignore me, as he always does."<p>

Stefan pursed his lips looking at Caroline, who gave him back a cold stare. Stefan left the books on the sill of a window and leaned against the wall too, putting his hands in his pockets. They remained silent for a minute and Stefan watched her profile. He wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her to forget what had happened, but he knew that Caroline was not so easy to treat. And that in part was the one of the things that he liked about her the most. Caroline realized that Stefan was watching her and looked at him.

"You have to trust me" she said to him.  
>"I do. I don't trust him."<br>"He's my friend" Caroline reminded him. "And I know how he is, but I also know how to handle him."  
>"I don't like how he looks at you."<p>

Caroline looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"The fact that he liked me a year ago doesn't mean that he keeps doing that. I'm pretty sure he is no longer interested in me" Caroline said, thinking about Sarah.  
>"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, but Caroline decided not to tell him. She would not want to imagine how Stefan would react if he found out about Sarah and Enzo.<br>"Nothing" she replied. "You need to stop being so jealous and listen to me, Stefan."

Stefan clenched his jaw and looked away, watching how people began to enter the building to go to class.

"What scares you so much?" Caroline asked him.  
>"I can't lose you again" he replied, turning to face her. Caroline assumed that he was referring to when Stefan, after leaving Mystic Falls, came back and their friendship started to decay. "Enzo is a bad influence and…"<p>

Caroline sighed again, took the book and entered the building, leaving Stefan alone.

"Great."


	3. Chapter 3

Something hit the door, causing a loud noise. Elena removed on her bed and Caroline closed her eyes tightly, trying not to wake up.

"Caaaaaaaroline, open the door" someone said behind the door, laughing. "I know you're there."  
>"What's going on?" Elena asked sleepily and opened her eyes with difficulty.<br>"I don't know. Can you go and see what happens?" Caroline asked, covering her head with the pillow.  
>"What? YOU go."<br>"Caroline, open the door! It's me."

Someone pounded on the door. Caroline opened her eyes and frowned, realizing it was Stefan's voice. She looked at her bedside and saw 4:15 am on the clock. He stood up and unlatched the door. When she opened it, Stefan, who had been leaning against it, fell forward and Caroline had to hold him on time.

"Are you mad?" she asked, catching the odor of alcohol coming from his breath. "Are you drunk?"  
>"Of course not" Stefan said, hiccupping. "Hey" he grabbed her face and smiled at her. Caroline shook her head. Elena watched them from the bed, unable to believe what was happening.<br>"Since when you behave like a child, Stefan?" the brunette asked. Stefan put a finger to his mouth so that she would be quiet. "Great. I'll go to sleep at Liv's room. Thanks for waking me up, Stefan."  
>"You're welcome" Stefan said with a silly grin on his face.<p>

Elena left the room and Stefan showed Caroline the bottle of whisky in his hand.

"Let's get drunk and do crazy things."

Caroline snatched the bottle from his hand and placed it on a shelf. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed, but Stefan put his arms around her waist behind her and hid his face in her neck, laughing. Caroline rolled her eyes, but could not help smiling.

"Shut up, Stefan" Caroline said.  
>"Why? Elena's gone, we're alone, and there's a bed…"<p>

Caroline forced him to sit on the bed and Stefan rested his forehead on her belly, feeling dizzy.

"I think I might be a little drunk."  
>"Really? I hadn't noticed. I think your breath almost makes me faint too."<p>

Stefan laughed and Caroline slipped his t-shirt through his neck, head and arms to take it off as it was soaked in sweat. Stefan looked into her eyes and then her lips, and Caroline raised her eyebrows and grabbed his face with her hands.

"You look beautiful. What a stupid statement because you always are, but…"  
>"Shut up, Stefan" she repeated.<p>

Stefan nodded, but grabbed her waist and pulled Caroline above him, flopping on the bed. She started laughing as Stefan was sliding the tip of his nose by her neck.

"Don't get the wrong idea" Caroline told him. "We're just going to sleep."  
>"Oh, okay" Stefan said with a disappointed tone.<p>

Caroline threw the bed sheet over them and Stefan took her in his arms.

"I've missed you" he whispered, closing his eyes. Caroline leaned her forehead on his chin. "I'm sorry about what happened. You should have answered my calls though."  
>"You didn't answer mine first. And I've heard your messages at least."<br>"Touché."

Caroline smiled, closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, now leaning her forehead against his naked chest. Stefan buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"I love you, Caroline."

Caroline opened her eyes. It was the first time that Stefan told her that he loved her. She smiled helplessly and raised her head to look at him. Stefan was already looking at her and he pressed his lips against hers. Caroline stroked his cheek as she parted her lips and responded to the kiss. Then she remembered everything that Sarah had said about Stefan and she realized that she was right. And she thought of him the same way.

"You have no idea." Caroline said to him after the kiss, looking into his eyes and referring to how much she loved him. "I love you too."  
>"Hmm, I'm glad to hear that."<p>

Stefan smiled and hugged her tightly again until they fell asleep. It did not matter how many times they would fight because they would always find the way to each other. And they knew that.


End file.
